


Merveilleux

by Bassarid



Series: Intoxicated [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Background Otayuri, Background Viktuuri - Freeform, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Maybe more - Freeform, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public teasing, Rimming, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bassarid/pseuds/Bassarid
Summary: Phichit and Chris have had this friends with benefits arrangement for a while now, and they just can't keep their hands off each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There will be angst and plot and stuff next time, I promise...

The GPF again, Marseilles this time. Strange to be back in France this soon, but he had pleasant memories of the Trophée de France, and it was a definite plus that both Chris and Viktor could translate for them when English wasn't spoken, or welcome.

Their evening out in Barcelona last year had been fun, so they did it again, all the men's senior finalists as well as Yuuri's loyal entourage.

Phichit sat next to Chris, like the year before, but also not at all like the year before.

Because this year, his hand was surreptitiously feeling out Chris' thigh underneath the table. He liked Chris' legs, liked feeling the hard muscle under his hands, so much stronger than his own, no matter how hard he trained. Chris was smiling serenely while talking to Minako, perhaps with a hint more amusement in his twinkling eyes, but it was hard to tell with Chris.

Yuuri and Viktor were as lost in each other as always, and Yurio and Otabek, too, were talking among themselves, expressions as soft and happy as they only ever were in the other's company.

Phichit kept caressing Chris' leg underneath the table, wondering if he dared move his hand further up. He went, inch by inch, until his fingers were on Chris' crotch, resting there very lightly. He could feel him very clearly through the dress pants, and started rubbing gently.

“Say, Phichit, didn't you want to show me your new hamster?”

He was startled out of his exploration when Yuuri suddenly turned to look at him, and he pulled his hand back quickly.

“Yeah, I did.” He took his phone and skimmed through the pictures, so many pictures, eyes widening when he felt a hand on his knee.

“Here!” He pushed his phone over to Yuuri, trusting Yuuri, of all people, to not go through his pictures, trying to keep calm as Chris did exactly what he had done to him a minute ago.

“Oh, it's cute! Viktor, look. What did you name him? Or her?”

“A-arthur,” Phichit stammered, as Chris' fingers moved between his legs, kneading the inside of his thigh gently. He wasn't even looking at Phichit, still talking calmly to Yuuri's former ballet coach.

“Another one?” Yuuri shook his head, smiling.

“Oh well.” He couldn't say much more, because Chris' hand was on his crotch now, tracing the outline of his quickly responding cock through his pants. Phichit had to swallow hard, and found Yuuri frowning at him.

“Is everything alright?”

“Just exhausted. Jet lag a little worse than usual.” Phichit gave him a grin, hoping it would convince his best friend.

“Should we leave?”

“But we've only just got here,” Viktor protested.

Chris chose that moment to turn to him, smiling pleasantly, and finally took his hand off him.

“I can take Petit back to the hotel, I've been meaning to hit the pool, anyway.”

“Sure,” Phichit replied quickly, wondering how to hide his erection from view the moment he had to get up.

Yuuri gave him a quizzical look, but just wished him a good night, and Phichit managed to place his coat so no one would see the state he was in.

The moment they were out on the street, Chris started laughing.

“Oh, Petit. You shouldn't start something you're not prepared to finish.”

“You nearly finished me!”

But Chris' smile was too contagious, and Phichit linked arms with him while they walked together until they spotted one of the odd white taxis.

He had learned a few French phrases over the course of the last year, but when Chris talked to the driver he didn't understand a single word. It was nice to listen to, though, he had good memories of Chris speaking French.

“Look what you've done,” he muttered, once they were on their way, “I'm still hard.”

Chris just gave him a Cheshire cat grin.

“Lucky for you you're wearing that coat, really. If the press saw you in this state...”

“Well, they'd see me with you and would draw all the right conclusions, wouldn't they?”

Chris chuckled.

“Well, lucky for both of us, then. We wouldn't want a scene.”

Phichit whipped out his phone and held it out in front of him.

"Take a selfie with me?"

Chris laughed.

"Have I ever said no?"

Phichit took a couple of pics, then swiped through them critically.

"We look so good. Don't you think?"

"Perfect. Well, no surprise there."

He put his arm around Phichit, who let his head rest against Chris' shoulder.

“Do you really want to go to the pool?”

Chris looked down at him.

“That was the plan. Wanna come with?”

 

* * *

 

It was driving him mad. Phichit could hardly believe how needy he was, but if they went on like this, he'd forget all his resolutions not to be fucked senseless on a day before a competition.

Going to the hotel pool in the middle of winter had been a wonderfully bad idea, and he was clinging to Chris' warmth.

He had never yet been to Switzerland – were all its inhabitants bred to endure cold like this?

Marseilles may or may not have been warm for Chris, Phichit didn't know. All he knew was that he was getting increasingly warmer for Chris, and even though the pool was otherwise deserted, he didn't like the idea of anyone catching them like this, with his legs wrapped around the other man's waist in the water, kissing deeply, Chris' hands lazily kneading his butt. He wanted Chris' fingers to go deeper urgently, wanted to be filled.

Reluctantly, he broke the kiss.

“Chris...” He ground against him hard, Chris gasping lowly. “Let's go somewhere else.”

“Your room or mine?”

“Yours. I live in abject fear of Ciao Ciao walking in on something he really shouldn't see – again.”

Chris snorted.

“Again?”

“Well, I learned the hard way to always lock the door before jerking off.” The words made him blush, but Chris just laughed.

“Poor you. The horror. Well then.” He kept his hold on Phichit, carrying him through the water to the edge of the pool, and lifted him up and out easily. Chris' head was level with Phichit's lap, and with a wicked grin, he bent forward and mouthed Phichit through his swimming trunks.

Phichit let his fingers run through wet, curling hair, biting back a moan, before tightening his hold on Chris' hair sharply.

“I don't wanna come right here, Chris!”

“Désolé,” Chris said with a smirk, and hauled himself out of the pool.

“You're not désolé at all, are you?”

Phichit got up and let himself be wrapped in a fluffy white hotel bathrobe, but couldn't help shivering on their way to the elevator.

“Poor Petit.” Chris wrapped his arms around him from behind as they made their way down, chin on top of Phichit's head, and Phichit leant back against him.

“You'll get me warmed up again, won't you?” He reached back and up, to caress Chris' hair again.

“Don't I always?”

Phichit chuckled.

“You do.”

 

They fell onto the bed, discarding what little they wore, and Phichit pulled the blanket over them, making Chris laugh.

“Come here, you icicle.” Chris pulled him close. “Let's see if we can't make you melt.”

“That was so corny.” Phichit kissed him, letting his hands roam, some of his earlier desperate need gone, mostly due to the cold.

Chris' erection still pressed against him, just like it had at the pool, and Phichit let his fingers run lower, stroking its length lightly.

Chris followed his example, caressing him with firm strokes, but Phichit pulled back after a few moments.

“I want more than this tonight,” he said even before Chris could ask.

Chris frowned at the statement.

“You're skating tomorrow, I wouldn't want your performance compromised, Petit. It's the GPF after all. I can be very gentle, of course, but even then...”

“I know.” There were usually small twinges, a latent soreness the day after. Chris wasn't exactly small.

“We could do something else,” Chris said after a moment. “Want to try something new?”

Phichit grinned.

“Always.”

“Still want me to, and I quote, do that thing with my tongue?”

Phichit bit his lip, nodding almost at once. He'd been lowkey thinking about it ever since Chris had first brought it up.

He looked at him, then down at the hand that was still wrapped around Chris.

“Can we do it so I can give you head?” he muttered, fingers swirling over the tip of Chris' cock.

“Sounds marvellous, Petit.”

Chris positioned them easily, lying on his back, slightly elevated, and had Phichit kneeling above his chest, ass right in front of Chris' face. Phichit just had to bend forward to kiss the tip of Chris' cock, let his tongue swirl around it, before taking it into his mouth carefully. He did not exactly have Chris' skill at this, but helped with one hand wrapped around the shaft, the other cupping Chris' balls gently.

The first warm, wet touch against his ass made him shiver and he stopped the movements of hands and mouth to just feel for a moment.

Chris' tongue was soft against him, so much softer than anything that had ever touched him there. Chris kept teasing, circling his entrance, before finally pushing in, hands pulling Phichit's cheeks apart.

He gasped and rocked his hips back involuntarily, the sensation both unfamiliar and strangely pleasant. He finally remembered what he'd just been doing, and took Chris into his mouth again, moving up and down slowly, trying to match the movements of his hand and head.

Chris pushed in and pulled out again shamelessly, a finger suddenly pressing firmly against his perineum, making Phichit moan around him, before sucking him harder, tongue sliding up and down the underside of Chris' cock.

When Chris slid his other hand between their bodies and started stroking Phichit's cock again, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He let Chris slip from his lips, just to breathe, hand still moving up and down, and pressed his face against Chris' hip, whimpering, rocking back and forward between tongue and hand, crying out as he spilled all over Chris' stomach.

It took him a moment to regain some sense, but he set back to work determinedly, taking in more of Chris than he had ever dared before, trying not to gag. He moved his head up and down, fingers trying to mimic what Chris had done to him before, applying pressure just behind his balls, enthralled by the broken plea coming from Chris.

“Phichit, I am going to...”

He was prepared, barely coughing as Chris' came into his mouth, swallowing it down quickly, then let Chris slip from his lips slowly, still sucking very gently, giving the tip one last lick.

Phichit let his head rest against Chris' hip again, just lying there, smiling to himself.

“Come up here, you. Horrible, merveilleux Petit...”

Phichit rolled off him and turned around, letting himself fall down next to Chris, whose face was quite flushed and slightly sweaty, hair a mess. Beautiful.

“Suay ngam.”

“Come again?”

Phichit grinned at him.

“Not so soon, I don't think so.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> merveilleux - wonderful
> 
> Suay ngam - beautiful, at least that's what my research brought up; there was some debate about whether or not it can be used for a person, but since Phichit is also marvelling at a sight, I hope this is halfway right in context... *sweats*


End file.
